Glass Tears
by Hinata6
Summary: "I know it's wrong but I'm starting to fall for you, Hinata Uzumaki." It all started when the glass shattered. It was an ending to the a new controversial beginning. This is a SasuHina story based on Naruto's epilogue chapter 700.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm fully aware that I need to update my other stories, particularly "Spectacular Act" and "Abandoned Love." I have not and will never forget those stories, because I will finish them. Some of you are probably like, _"Why are you uploading a new story? Finish the other ones first! *throws kunai at me*"_ Haha, this is going to be a very short story, because it puts less pressure on me and easy to update considering drabbles are much shorter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this drabble story (I'll be updating the stories I listed above today, but the chapters won't be long, just letting you know in advance if you are a reader of those two, lol.)

Also, this story is based on chapter 700 in a way, but the pairings are different, considering this is a SasuHina story. Enjoy!

x-x-x-x

The winters had been a harsh one. Boruto had caught an awful cold from one of the academy students and spread his germs at home, leaving both Himawari and Hinata sicker than a wet dog. All week Hinata did everything she could to nurse her children back to health, while trying to get better herself. Both children did nothing all week but stay in bed. Boruto's room was covered in balled up tissue's whereas Himawari had tissues tucked under her pink pillow.

The stress level was steadily raising and her husband was nowhere to be found. Hinata knew Naruto was somewhere in his office buried under paperwork, while trying to manage files on his laptop.

They've been married for almost eleven years, and their marriage seemed to have been on standby mode ever since he became Hokage. The late nights became later and later as the months went by. There were some days he wouldn't come home at all. Boruto was constantly in trouble in school, acting out because he wanted attention from his father. He was taking it harder than Himawari.

In public, Hinata put on a smile as if everything were okay, but behind closed doors that smile turned upside down. Their marriage wasn't what it used to be. Naruto was growing distant. She could remember a time when he would show her so much affection. Now she's lucky to even hear three simple words, _I love you_.

The only person she had to talk about her problems was her sister. Hanabi was the only one that knew how Hinata truly felt. How she cried her eyes out at night from going weeks without seeing Naruto, the arguments that they've gotten into over Boruto's behavior, to the missed birthdays and anniversaries. Naruto just didn't seem to be juggling everything very well and it was breaking the family.

A gentle knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. She wiped her tear stained cheeks and opened the front door. Her eyes widened in surprise at the visitor. "Kurenai-sensei," she said, slowly.

Kurenai smiled. "Well, are you going to invite me inside?"

Hinata snapped out of her dazed stupor. "I'm sorry, come inside. I just haven't seen you in quite some time. I wasn't expecting this."

"I'm sorry for the pop in. I just wanted to see how you and the children are doing. Are they here?"

Hinata closed the door. "They're in their rooms sleeping. Himawari's fever has gone down a bit, but Boruto's is still high, unfortunately."

Kurenai's expression softened. "I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do, please let me know," she paused. "How are you doing, Hinata?"

"I'm fine," she said, walking towards the coffee table and picked up her cup of tea.

"Are you _really_ okay? Having a husband that is Hokage must really be tough I imagine. He's been busy a lot and people are talking…"

Hinata flinched. She heard the rumors and there were plenty of them. In the beginning it was easy to ignore, but after a few months, she couldn't turn a corner without hearing some ridiculous gossip about their marriage. The worst rumor was that Naruto was tired of her and needed an escape, using his Hokage duties as an excuse. It wasn't true, but it still hurt.

"I assure you that everything is fine. Naruto is a very busy man now. I understand that his life is different ever since Kakashi stepped down as Hokage. He views the entire village as his family and wants to cater to everyone's needs. It's just how he is." Hinata smiled.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "There is a right way to handle things and then there is the wrong way. I'm sure Naruto doesn't realize what he is doing, but I can see it and so does everyone else. You're hurting. You cannot deny that by putting up a façade. I've known you far too long to see what's really behind your thoughts and actions. Shino and Kiba are worried too, but haven't said anything knowing you wouldn't want to talk about it," she sighed and took a step closer, placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I'f you ever need anything, I'm here." She smiled and left out the door.

Hinata stood there, lost in her own thoughts as tears began to slid down her cheek. She looked at the portrait of their family hanging on the wall. There was a crack that separated Naruto from the rest of the family when it fell years ago. Strangely enough, that glass cracked more and more each year. The pieces of their family was slowly turning into shambles, like crack pieces of glass.

x-x-x-x

"I'm home," Sasuke walked inside taking off his shoes. He looked down to see Sarada standing in front of the doorway, arms crossed with a scowl on her face. Sasuke tried to smile, but it didn't sway his daughter's expression. "I said I'm home. Aren't you happy?"

She huffed and turned her head away. "Why should I be happy? You're just going to leave again."

Sasuke knew both Sarada and Sakura didn't appreciate the fact that he was barely home. But truth in reality was that he felt more alive when traveling the world. At the same time, he was neglecting his family and he didn't see it until now. Seeing her black eyes stare up at him caused his heart to ache. He knew he needed to be a better father to her. She deserved better. After all, Sarada was his pride and joy.

He placed his hand on top of her head. "I'm sorry, Sarada. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Sarada's lips quivered, tears streamed down her eyes as she hugged her father. "I miss you, father."

Sakura peeked her head out of the kitchen, as her eyes widened in surprise. "Sasuke-kun, is that really you? Welcome home! It's been such a long time." She took off her apron and ran towards him.

He wrapped his single arm around his wife. It took some time to realize that he now has a family to call his own. He pulled away from his wife and daughter. They both looked so happy, and it did tug his heart for the briefest moment. Maybe it was time he stopped being a neglectful father and husband by piecing back the glass that once shattered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quick little author's note at the end. I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. This story won't be very long, possibly only ten chapters and the length of the chapters may be around this length or less, depending on how things go. Sasuke and Hinata are both married, but I wanted to show a contrast of how things are now between the two and their families. Things will change and Sasuke and Hinata will interact in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto stared angrily at the empty wooden chair. His mother and sister ate quietly as if they weren't bothered by the fact that Konoha's precious Hokage wasn't home having dinner with his family.

"Mama, this food is really good! You're the best cook in the entire world." Himawari beamed, with pieces of rice surrounding her mouth.

Hinata blushed. "I'm glad you enjoy my cooking."

He watched as his mother's eyes focused on him, as he pouted and mumbled incoherent words poking at his rice with his chopsticks. "Is there something wrong, Boruto?"

The blonde chewed the inside of his cheek, contemplating his words. "How come we can't have a normal dad that actually spends time with us? Instead we have shitty one."

Himawari gasped, pointed her finger at him. "Mama, Boruto said a swear word."

"Boruto! Watch your language. That wasn't a very polite thing to say about your father. He is trying the best he can. After all, he is the Hokage and has many responsibilities that need to be taken care of."

"But it's true. He never spends any time with me anymore. Hokage or not…his family should come first." He pushed away his bowl, frown still intact as he stood. "I'm not hungry."

He walked out of the kitchen and left out of the house. It was hard coming home every day to see his father hadn't come home. Even worse that he had to cut his time short on his first day of class at the academy. Boruto knew that Himawari was taking it much better than him. She was a mommy's girl after all.

He stopped to look up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and it was freezing out, but he needed fresh air to clear his thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be in the house where it's warm?"

Boruto looked up to see a tall dark-haired man, eyes blacker than ink and a stern facial expression that would make the toughest man quiver in fear. It was none other than Sarada's father, Sasuke Uchiha. He had never spoken to the girl, but sensed her presence following him around the village practically every day. It was strange, but he pretended as if he hadn't noticed.

"What's it to you?" Boruto scoffed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mini Naruto. He heard the boy had a smart tongue with adults, but didn't think it was possible considering he had the most polite mother. Apparently the boy took after his father in every way.

"It's cold and I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you getting sick."

Boruto turned up his nose, and sniffed. Honestly speaking, he was just getting over a cold. "Sarada must be happy that her dad is back…" he mumbled, crossing his arms. It was the one thing he knew that he had in common with the girl, but apparently not anymore.

He heard the Uchiha girl telling someone that her father had been home all week without leaving. The envy he felt was like none other. If only his father could take a week off, even if it was just two hours together, Boruto knew he would cherish it. Unfortunately, things never went his way.

"Do you eat ramen?"

Boruto's eyes widened. "Yeah, it's my favorite!"

The corner of Sasuke's lip curved up. "Just like him in every way…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he continued to stare down at the boy. "Would you want to get a bowl? It's on me."

Boruto heard from his father that Sasuke hated ramen, which confused him. Why would Sasuke Uchiha offer to take him somewhere he despises? Well none of that matter when free food was involved.

"I guess so," he shrugged trying to pretend being uncaring, but internally jumping up and down in joy.

x-x-x-x

"Geez, I don't see how the old lady and Kakashi-sensei did it." Naruto groaned, looking at the stacks of paper piled on his desk. "I feel like I'm never going to get any of this done."

Shikamaru yawned. "It's the responsibility of being the Hokage. You knew all of this before coming in, Naruto."

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei left a lot of stuff unfinished. What was he going all day? Reading those porno novels?" The blonde-haired-man grabbed his cup of ramen and slurped the last bit of noodles he had left.

Ever since becoming Hokage he had a lot of his shoulders, not to mention the excessive meetings and the approaching chuunin exams. He found five grey hairs already from the amount of stress that has been piling up. It was hard juggling keeping the villagers happy, his family and the extra duties he need to do.

It was just too much.

"You know Sasuke is back. He returned one week ago."

Naruto stiffened. His lone wolf friend had been travelling the world ever since the end of the war. He was only home a couple of times out of the year. For the past six months, the Uchiha was gone, even managed to not be there for Sarada's eleventh birthday, which resulted in a very pissed off Mrs. Uchiha. Maybe the reason he was back to make amends and be a better husband and father, but he highly doubted it.

"He's probably going to be leaving again…"

Shikamaru shook his head. "…Actually, from what I've heard it's quite the opposite."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Really? Well, I've heard that one before. Only time will tell if he really means it this time."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but you're wife is here to see you."

Shikamaru shared a look with him as he took that opportunity to excuse himself, leaving him alone in his office as Hinata entered.

He smiled tiredly at his wife. "I hope Boruto isn't causing too much trouble at home." The smile quickly left his face when he realized his cheerful wife wasn't smiling. "Is everything alright? Boruto and Himawari are safe right? Nothing happened to them?" His heart raced at the thought of anything negative happening to them, especially while he was at work.

"Nothing happened," she assured him.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Well, that's good. What brings you here then?"

"Can't you try to at least take one day off?"

He knew this conversation would never come to an end. She was constantly slamming the hammer on the nail. "Hinata, we've talked about this before about a million times. I can't afford to take any time off. Being Hokage is a full time job. If I take one day off everything will be in disarray."

"Being a dad is also a full time job. Boruto misses you. He's been acting out more than usual. I miss you…"

He knew he should say something comforting to reassure her that he still loves her and would put in time for the kids, but the words just wouldn't come out. Being the Hokage was a childhood dream that was now fulfilled and still had more work to do in order to accomplish everything he wanted done within the shinobi nations.

There were times he thought for sure Hinata was going to pack up her things, take the children and leave, but thankfully she hasn't. He yearned for a family, now that he has a wife and two children, and an entire village that acknowledges him.

But the family issue wasn't getting better. Boruto was constantly doing devious things to get his attention. Everything he had done in the past, not his son was going. He wasn't stupid not to see it, and tried to deal with it the best way he could. There wasn't anything he did to make it up to him that worked.

"Being the Hokage is my job, Hinata. You should have known things would be like this," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. However, instead of a reply, he heard the door shut gentle.

He may be the Hokage, but he still had his screw up ways…

x-x-x-x

Hinata walked with her hands stuff deep within her coat pockets. She felt going to visit her husband was a waste. He didn't even attempt to come together with an idea of some sort to meet her half way. Then again, there hasn't been a compromise between them in years. When it came to his "job", that always came before the family.

It wasn't her attention to leave Himawari home, but luckily Kurenai stopped by and offered to watch her. As she continued her walk, she paused at hearing her son's loud voice coming from the ramen shop. Out of curiosity she walked inside, expecting to see him sitting with Konohamaru, but instead it was Sasuke.

"Boruto-chan and Sasuke-kun," she inquired as the two turned around.

"Uchiha-san bought me a bowl of ramen!" He grinned.

Sasuke sighed. "Make that twelve bowls. He has his father's appetite when it comes to this stuff."

Hinata giggled and decided to take the empty seat on the opposite side of her son. "You really didn't have to do that, Sasuke-kun. I'll pay you back and…"

Sasuke raised his hand, silencing her. "There is no need for that. I don't mind it."

It was strange to see him being so nice. Outside from Naruto and Sakura, she never once associated herself with the Uchiha. He was and always had been a very intimidating person. She always kept her distance and couldn't understand why so many girls would pay such a tense person that much attention. In comparison to Naruto, he was always gloomy to her.

It didn't seem like he was the same person she once thought he was.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," she looked down at Boruto. "And what do you say?"

Boruto rolled his eyes as he slurped the remaining broth. "Thank you, Uchiha-san." He turned to the taller man and grinned.

Sasuke grunted and said nothing more, as he stood to his feet. "May I have a word with you, Hinata."

She furrowed her eyebrows, but followed him to the entrance.

"From my understanding, Naruto has been quite busy. If you want…I wouldn't mind spending some time with Boruto or even Himawari. Sarada often talks about your son and I figured that it may be a good idea for them to become better familiar with each other."

Hinata's eyes felt as if they were going to budge out any moment. Sasuke was actually offering to spend time with her children. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

"Um…sure, I'm sure the children would like that. It was very kind of your to offer, Sasuke-kun." She smiled.

Sasuke frowned. "It wasn't my idea. It was Sakura's."

"I should have known it wasn't your idea…" The words slipped out before she could stop them. She covered her mouth, as her face turned red of embarrassment. "Forgive me…I didn't mean it in that way."

Sasuke smirked, clearly amused by her words. "Nonetheless, I don't mind. Your son actually is…kind of funny." His black eyes turned back to the oblivious child, who was ordering his thirteenth bowl. "I'll stop by tomorrow and take them somewhere. Sakura is going to be busy at the hospital, and I'd rather not be stuck alone with three children…you're more than welcomed to come."

She figured that also was Sakura's idea. Sasuke didn't seem like he knew much about children, much less handling them. His looks alone would frighten any child. She knew that by coming along, her presence would make things much better.

"I'd love to come."

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For those wondering, there won't be any cheating going on between Sasuke and Hinata. However, feelings will be developed eventually (one will catch feelings before the other, but I'm not telling who that will be, lol.) The third chapter will be posted within the following week. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and the follows, I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I must thank everyone that has been reviewing this story so far. A thank to those that have even favorite and followed it, and if you're a silent reader, I thank you too. I assume many of you are wondering how the story will progress considering both parties are married. This won't be a sexual thing, but more so emotional. The feelings will grow between both Sasuke and Hinata, and there will be a shift in both of their marriages that brings these two closer together. No, Naruto and Sakura will not cheat on their spouses together, but like I said, this entire story deals with emotion more so than the physical aspect of it all. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I'll find time to update Spectacular Act and Abandoned Love soon!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke paced the floor, nerves rattling as he clenched his jaw. It was his first time entertaining guest without Sakura around. His only guest was Naruto and whenever he came by it was to train. Hinata was someone he hadn't interacted with growing up. They basically grew up together the more he pondered about it, but they were practically strangers.

"You'll burn a hole through the floor if you keep that up."

He looked up to see Sakura leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen, smiling. In the past, Sakura truly annoyed him but there had always been a special place in his heart for her. He continued to push her away because of the fear of losing even more people close to him. If he lost Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, it would have been like losing his entire clan all over again.

He groaned. "Sorry. Can't you stay a while longer? I'm sure she'll enjoy your company more than mine."

Sakura giggled as she walked towards her husband, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry so much. Besides Hinata is great company to be around. You both are such quiet people I'm sure you'll get along just fine." She gave him a peck on the check. "I have to get going now. I spoke with Hinata earlier this morning and she should be here by noon with Himawari and Boruto. I made some natto for everyone. See you later tonight," said Sakura as she made her way out the door.

Sasuke frowned. For someone that apparently knew everything about him failed to realize natto was and has always been his least favorite food.

"Did mommy leave already?"

Sarada adjusted her red eyeglasses while her black eyes scanned the room in search of her pink haired mother.

"Yeah, she'll been back later. Are you ready for Boruto?"

It was somewhat of an awkward tension between him and Sarada. Though his daughter, he barely spent any time with her. Whenever they were left in a room alone they both would just stare at each other awkwardly, with a sentence or two shared between them.

Sarada blushed. "He seems annoying…"

Sasuke smirked. Even if he didn't know his daughter very well, he knew that look. Apparently his daughter was infatuated with the young Uzumaki.

"I'm sure you two can find something fun to do, like training."

Sarada shrugged and disappeared into the hallway, leaving Sasuke alone in the family room.

"I already wished this day was over…"

x-x-x-x-x

"Mama, where are we going?" Himawari looked up at her mother, curiosity behind her bright blue eyes.

Hinata looked down at her daughter and smiled. "We're going to spend a little time with Uchiha-san and his daughter Sarada."

When she mentioned the news to her husband, he appeared mildly confused that Sasuke offered until she told him that it was Sakura's idea. He mentioned wanting to tag along, but of course due to his duties in the office he stated that he'd have to take a rain check. Boruto of course wasn't too pleased, and had been pouting during their entire walk to the Uchiha's.

"What if I'm bored? Can we leave early?" Boruto asked loudly, looking over his shoulder.

"No, we can't be rude. You seemed to be having fun with Uchiha-san yesterday, were you not?" Hinata inquired, the corner of her lip curved in amusement at his blush.

Boruto turned his back to her and huffed. "That was an act."

"Sure it was," said Hinata.

Himawari pointed excitedly. "Look, there is Sarada!" She waved her arm in the air at the black hair child, who looked rather embarrassed while standing in the doorway.

Behind her stood Sasuke, looking stoic as he always does.

"You're a bit late, but welcome." He held the door open for them, while Sarada kept her gaze fixated on Boruto.

Hinata smiled apologetically. "Sorry, we would have come earlier but I was trying to finish making the lunch." She turned her gaze to the containers in her arms.

Sasuke and Sarada raised their eyebrows. "You brought food? You didn't have to do that. Sakura made natto for us," Sasuke said.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. "Oh. I suppose I can take it back home. Sorry, I just was trying to show hospitality."

Sarada observed her and bite her bottom lip nervously. "What did you bring?"

"Ah, I made omusubi with okaka and tomatoes."

This perked Sasuke's ears. It was his favorite food. There was no way he was going to let it go to waste. Besides Naruto always bragged about Hinata's cooking. It didn't hurt to see if it was true.

"We can still eat it." He grabbed it out of her grasp and carried it inside.

As they entered the house, Hinata couldn't help to notice the subtle glance Sarada would give Boruto. It reminded her of herself when she was younger when dealing with a certain blonde.

"It's really too cold outside to do anything. I figured it's enough they could do here within the compound, like training."

Hinata couldn't help but to smile at how Sarada rolled her eyes. She had heard from Sakura that Sasuke didn't know how to spend time with Sarada and only knew how to attempt to bond by training, which Sarada grew tired of.

"Sarada, while don't you show Boruto where the training room is."

The young girl nodded and motioned for Boruto to follow her. Soon it was just Hinata, Sasuke and Himawari.

"So…" Himawari stared up at the black-haired man. "You are best friends with my daddy?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, surprised the small Hinata look-a-like was even talking to him. From the moment the Uzumaki's came, Himawari was eyeing him down. Children always made him feel uncomfortable and having one staring non-stop didn't help him feel any less comfortable.

He nodded. "Yes, he is."

Hinata smiled and placed her hand on top of her daughter's head. "Himawari is always asking Naruto to tell her stories about his team being a part of team seven. He mostly mentions you and she's been curious of the man her father always calls, 'bastard'," she whispered the last word, with a reddened face.

"I see." Sasuke looked down at Himawari. She had the looks of her mother, but there was something about her that reminded him of Naruto. Either way, the Uzumaki siblings were quite interesting to observe. He turned his attention back to Hinata.

"I'm sorry my way of entertaining isn't very…entertaining. Sakura is better at this than I am."

"It's fine. I'm enjoying myself and I know Boruto is." She smiled at hearing her son in the distance laughing boisterously.

Himawari looked between the two adults and then tugged on her mother's shirt. "Mama, can I go play with Boruto and Sarada?"

Hinata nodded and watched as her daughter run off in search of her brother. She turned to Sasuke, who stood awkwardly. His eyes were stern, as was his expression, but Hinata could read him very well.

Sasuke Uchiha was nervous.

"When did you come back?" She had to come up with some type of topic starter. Anything was better than just standing there staring at each other blankly.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen and nodded his head for her to follow. "I came back a few weeks ago."

"If you don't mind me asking, where do you go in your travels?"

It was odd that she asked. Not even Sakura asked him. She was more concerned what types of women were around him than where he was going.

"I travel to different countries to see the world through clear eyes. I didn't do that when I was trapped in darkness. Sometimes I get lost in my travels and fail to realize I have a life in Konoha."

It was the most Hinata has ever heard Sasuke say, and she was surprised he even opened up that part of himself to her.

She took a seat on the chair, watching as Sasuke took the seat on the opposite side and placed the containers on the table. "I've always wanted to travel the world. The only chance I've had outside the village was missions. I'm kind of envious of you…" She laughed.

"Did you and Naruto go somewhere special for your honeymoon?"

"No. We spent our honeymoon in Konoha. By the time he wanted to travel, Boruto was one years old and we didn't have much time to have fun."

"You should ask Naruto if the two of you can go on vacation."

"I've tried but…he's so busy."

Sasuke didn't go any further than that. After a few more minutes of silence, he decided to eat the food she brought. He didn't intend to eat it all, but it was good. Better than good…it was heaven. Naruto was very lucky to have a wife that could cook. It tasted as if she put her entire soul into it. She definitely gave her one hundred percent.

His wife on the other hand, her cooking could cause sudden illness. There had been many occasions either he or Sarada would get take turns vomiting in the bathroom. Sakura was still unaware that she wasn't a good cook, and he preferred to keep it that way to avoid hurting her feelings.

"Uchiha-san, you ate everything!"

Sasuke looked up at her guiltily. "Sorry…it was good."

Hinata suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, holding her sides as her face turned red.

He frowned. "It isn't that funny."

"But it is," she continued to laugh.

He observed her as she laughed. She held a unique beauty that he never noticed before. There was a part of him that felt for her. He heard the rumors while walking the streets of Konoha, even heard some stories from Sakura. Hinata's marriage with Naruto wasn't as good as they made it out to believe.

Knowing Naruto, he knew that he was using the excuse of being the Hokage to keep himself in the office instead of being at home. If a husband wanted to spend time with his wife, he would do it at all cost no matter what. He knew that he didn't apply to that rule in the past considering he was never home.

Sasuke didn't know if Naruto was falling out of love with Hinata, felt nervous about the marriage or if being Hokage was really taking that much of his time. What he did know if that Hinata was hurting and he could clearly see it deep within her lavender eyes.

"If you want we can do this more often. I'm sure the kids will enjoy each other's company."

Hinata pondered his words. It would help her by getting out the house. At hearing her children's laughter in the distance, it filled her heart with warmth. It had been such a long time since she has heard them laughing.

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled.

It was at that moment Sasuke decided that what Hinata needed was the comfort of friends, and he was willing to help.


	4. Chapter 4

There are a couple people wondering what will happen between Sasuke and Hinata. Is this a friendship story only? Will they get a divorce from their significant other? To answer your questions, this is a SasuHina fanfic. Sasuke and Hinata would eventually get a divorce. When I said that this is more emotional, I didn't mean that in a way where no romantic feelings would be felt between these two characters, because there would be. Sorry if anyone misunderstood. If it were only a friendship story, I would have categorized it as that and stated so in the author's note in the very first chapter. I'm a HUGE SasuHina fan, so for future reference, if you ever see a SasuHina story from me then the chances are they will be a couple by the end of the story, haha.

For those that have tumblr, feel free to follow me! My URL is on my fanfiction profile page.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun was setting by the time Naruto returned home. He was tired and exhausted beyond repair. The only thing he wanted to do was take a nice hot, relaxing shower and go to bed. He hadn't been home in almost two weeks. The paper work just kept piling up on him and he had to do something to get it out of the way. Slacking off as the Hokage was something he did not want to do.

Every day he slept in the office, and today he finally was all caught up.

He half expected to see two adorable Uzumaki children running to greet him at the door, with a beautiful wife standing behind them with a welcoming smile. Then it dawn on him that his wife and children were visiting the Uchiha's.

It had been a while since he saw Sasuke. If it wasn't for Shikamaru telling him that his raven haired friend was back in Konoha, he wouldn't have known. It's been a few weeks since then and no word on him disappearing again. Sasuke was actually still in Konoha. Apparently, he was wrong and the Uchiha was really trying to become a good husband and father.

Naruto sighed and looked at the photo hanging on the wall of the day he and Hinata had gotten married. It felt like such a long time ago, twelve years to be accurate. A lot had change within their marriage since then and he didn't know how to repair the damage.

A noise coming from outside the front door caught his attention. It was Hinata's voice.

Curiosity filled him as he peeked out the window to see Hinta standing in front of the door, along with Hinawari, Boruto and Sasuke.

"You really didn't have to walk us home, Uchiha-san."

"If I didn't Sakura wouldn't have let it go," he sighed and slid his hand inside his pocket. "By the way, why do you call me Uchiha-san? What made you stop calling me Sasuke?"

Naruto paid close attention, noticing how his children appeared to be engrossed in their own conversation instead of being nosy like he was. His wife looked caught off guard by the sudden question, her cheeks turned a rosy hue as she spoke.

"I just figured it would be more respectful since we aren't as close."

Sasuke remained quiet for a few moments and eventually turned his attention to the children. "If you two ever want to visit you're free to stop by any time."

Boruto grinned, as Himawari smiled happily and nodded. "Sure! Let's go play in the snow, Hima!"

Naruto couldn't help but to smile at his children as they ran off and soon disappeared from his line of vision. Once they were gone, his blue eyes focused on Sasuke and Hinata.

"Thanks again, Uchiha-"

"I prefer Sasuke. Call me Sasuke."

"Okay...Sasuke, thank you."

He turned getting ready to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I don't know what's going on and you don't have to tell me anything you don't want, but if you ever need to talk to someone, Sakura and I are here for you."

"Did Sakura tell you to say that?" Hinata smiled teasingly.

Sasuke turned back around and started walking. "That came from me this time. See you around."

Hinata looked just as shocked as Naruto felt. He watched as Hinata was watching Sasuke. She stood there as if she were in a daze. It surprised him to see Sasuke act so...kind. He didn't know how he should feel about the interaction, but it made his heart pulsated within its cage and it wasn't a good feeling.

When Hinata opened the door, he quickly moved away from the window and jumped in front of his wife with a wide grin.

"Welcome home, Hinata!"

"Na-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

Naruto pouted. "You don't look too happy to see me."

Hinata shook her head and blushed. "It's not that. I'm always happy to see you. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you home so soon."

"Sorry, it's been a while. I'm finally caught up with all the files and will be home for a while. So I'm afraid you'll be stuck with having me around for a while."

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I'm glad."

Naruto could smell the lavender scent, an aroma he had grown fond of and missed during his busy life. Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled his face on her neck. "I'm sorry for how I acted towards you that day you visited me. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Hinata."

She didn't say anything, but her arms tightened around him.

"Ew, mom and dad are being romantic!"

Naruto blushed and held onto his wife. He hadn't even heard the two come inside.

"Is it so wrong that I love my beautiful wife, your mother?" He kissed Hinata on her cheek, which raised more words of embarrassing words from his children. Pulling away from Hinata, he focused all of his attention on Boruto and Himawari.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves at Sasuke's?"

Himawari nodded excitedly, whereas Boruto shrugged. "It was okay, I guess."

Himawari poked her brother on his cheek, giggling. "It was more than okay, Boruto! We had so much fun! Sarada-chan was very quiet in the beginning, but she warmed up and become talkative when Boruto started telling jokes."

The young blonde blushed a dark shade of red. "Well, maybe it was more than _okay_."

Naruto ruffled Boruto's hair. "Maybe we should hang out tomorrow. What do you say, son?"

"Some other time," he said disappearing into the hallway with Himawari following after him.

Naruto pouted. "Any other time he'd be happy to spend some time with me."

Hinata shifted and tried to make her way out of the room, but Naruto pulled her back. His eyebrows furrowed, and he could tell she was holding some information from him.

"What aren't you telling me, Hina?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip. "Boruto is spending time with Sasuke tomorrow."

Naruto eyes widened, clearly taken back. "Why?"

"He asked Sasuke to train him and…"

"…He actually agreed?" Naruto interrupted. When Hinata nodded, he didn't know what to think. Finally when he had the time to spend with Boruto, he finds out he is training with his best friend. Jealously was starting to flare, but he quickly dismissed it and put on a wide grin. "That's good. I hope he has fun. Is Himawari tagging along?"

Hinata shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Well, the three of us can do something tomorrow. An Uzumaki family night…minus Boruto of course…"

Hinata rubbed his arm. "We can still have the family night when he returns home. How long are you home?"

"For a while, maybe we can…create baby number three?"

He enjoyed the way her face turned a lovely shade of red, until she fainted.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**I just wanted to add a quick author's note at the end here. To be honest, I had something planned for this chapter to move things along. Yet, it just didn't make any sense at the time. So, I decided to add what originally was going to happen in this chapter in chapter five. The drama will ensue and this will bring SasuHina closer. I'm sorry that the updates have been slow lately. **

**On a side note, I believe how I ended the last chapter of "Spectacular Act" in such a cliffhanger, it would be best for me to update that as soon as possible. Because I know how it feels to wait to see what will happen after a cliffhanger, haha. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
